


Communication issues

by AroaWartooth



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: APH Gen Fic Exchange, Agender New Zealand, Blogging, Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, This is platonic btw, idk what more to tag, new zealand only has a small cameo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 07:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7566268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AroaWartooth/pseuds/AroaWartooth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Manon, a blogger who reviews fashion items and accesories, has found the jewellery of her dreams on another blog. Now she just needs to find a way to communicate with the Danish guy who makes it by hand, and not die (of embarrassment) trying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Communication issues

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phyripo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phyripo/gifts).



> Well, this was written for the aphgenficexchange on tumblr!!!! This gift is for phyripo, and I chose to write about Belgium and Denmark being bloggers and having difficulty communicating.  
> Anyway, Denmark is Magnus, Belgium is Manon, and New Zealand is Riley. Like I said in the tags, New Zealand is agender and uses they pronouns. Sadly, they only have a small cameo :(  
> I think writing Denmark's broken English has damaged my eyes... XD  
> I really need to find a better way to separate paragraphs, instead of just hitting space two times...

She stared at the screen, unsure of what to do. Thinking about her current situation wouldn't help her, but she still did it, silently cursing the education system. Of course she had to learn Spanish at school when she had only had to use it one or twice in her life. Hell, not even English could help her right now.

She should have learnt fucking Danish.

A notification from her mobile phone got her out of her daydreams. A text from Riley.

“Did you talk to him???”

Yeah, of course the cause of her current predicament would be curious. She answered:

“R, you know I can't!!!! He won't undertand anything!”

Yep, it was all Riley's fault. They were secretly a super villain whose major goal was to fuck up Manon's life. Their next objective was probably to hack her blog, delete all her fashion reviews, and... who knows, fill it with sheep pictures.

Oh, who was she kidding. Riley was completely innocent. The only thing they had done had been recommending her a blog, saying “she would probably like it”.

So she had looked. It was all written in some kind of language she didn't understand, and literally the only thing she could get from it was that whoever run it was completely obsessed with Legos. Not that there was anything wrong with that, but since she run a blog reviewing clothes and accesories, she had been expenting something... different.

And then she'd found it. Oh, it was like finding the Holy Grail. The most beautiful jewellery she had ever seen, obviously handmade, and with quality materials, not like the cheap plastic stuff she saw on a daily basis. God, she REALLY needed to get those accesories, to touch and look at them closely. That type of stuff was the reason she had started writing fashion reviews.

So the obvious next step had been showering Riley on compliments for finding such a treasure, and telling them that she was totally going to ask the owner of the blog for some samples.

And then everything had gone to hell.

Because, of course, in the middle of her euphoria Riley had had to tell her that the guy who run the blog only spoke Danish. Destiny just hated her too much.

And that brought her to her current predicament. How could she say “I love your jewellery so much I need to write a thousand reviews about it and I could probably marry it so please send me some” (without sounding like a creep) to someone who only spoke Danish?

Her phone beeped. Another text. She really needed to stop flashbacking so much.

“C'moooon, Manoooon. You have to!!!! You're an expert on winging things, I'm sure you can find a way~”

Manon scoffed. Sure, because she could wing Danish. Her only talents were getting good deals (it ran in the family, after all) and surfing the internet for hours... Wait.

She grinned. An idea had wormed its way into her head. She opened the search page and started looking for online translators.

 

It was done. It was finally done. The message, full of compliments and nice words (not in a creepy way), had been put through an online translator and sent to the guy's email. All in all, it had been surprisingly easy. Why didn't people use online translators more often?

Beep. She checked her phone: an email notification. Trying not to crush her crush because of her excitement, she opened it, hoping for a positive answer.

The message was written in the most Atrocious English she had ever read.

“You ask I for photos mine wearing jewellery??? What???? You pervert or??????”

 

After an exchange of emails and a REALLY awkward conversation, Manon had learnt some things:

1\. Online translators COULDN'T be trusted.

2\. The guy's name was Magnus, and apparently the message was in such an atrocious Danish that he (successfully) supposed the person sending it didn't know the language and would prefer an answer in English.

3\. Magnus had also learnt in that moment that online translators couldn't be trusted.

5\. Since he had started learning English, like, a week ago, a friend of his was going to have to translate their messages.

5\. He didn't think his jewellery was very good, and was really excited when someone thought it was cool.

6\. He really loved Legos, holy shit.

Even with the difficult circumstances, they managed to communicate. They came to an agreement about the jewellery, since he didn't have any at the moment Magnus would make it for her and send it. Everything was done.

It was already 01:38. She should go to bed, she was going to have a long day, and reading broken English was surprisingly tiring.

A sound interrupted her thoughts, a notification from her mobile. A message from someone who definitely didn't have to wake up early.

“You online? I bored XD. How you found my blog? Want talk?”

Surprised, she reread the text a couple of times. Unexpected. Well, a little chat couldn't really hurt. After all, she was getting used to the bad English.

Unable to stop smiling, she started writing an answer.

 

The days passed slowly, with no hurry. Magnus was already quite slow making jewellery, and the fact that they couldn't seem to stop talking with each other wasn't helping.

Oh her defense, Manon had to day that since Magnus's friend (his roommate, Lukas) had started translating for them and helping them communicate their conversations had become even more interesting that before. They talked about everything: their friends, their family, their countries, their blogs, anything they could think of. With Magnus making the jewellery, and Manon patiently waiting, time passed.

 

The “beep” from the phone surprised her, and she stopped writing in the computer. She checked it. Magnus, of course.

“Manon??? You there??????” the text said. Even through they hadn't known each other for a long time she thought it sounded... upset?

“Yes. Why? You okay?” she texted back. Writing short sentences had already become a habit, in case Lukas couldn't translate for them. 

“Of course!!! I'm great!!!! I wanted to talk!!!!!”

Again, weird. A lot of exclamation points even for him.

“Ohhh, okay :P How are you?”

“Very fine! I will make the jewellery soon. It will be beautiful!!!”

“That's great~ My followers will love it”

Magnus didn't answer inmediately.

“Oh, I want to ask question,” he finally wrote, in a way that could almost be described as shy.

“Sure, ask” Manon said, feeling a bit nervous. The conversation suddenly seemed very serious.

Even more time passed until the other finally asked.

“People will like the jewellery? You think that?”

“Of course. It's beautiful, I mean it,” she answered without hesitation.

“Really?”

“Yeah!!! Why? You don't like it?”

“No, not that! I like it! But people don't like it. They say it's not manly. For girls.”

What? How stupid. If Manon ever saw anyone tell Magnus something like that again she'd destroy them.

Wait. They didn't even live in the same country. Fuck.

“That's stupid, Magnus. You can make jewellery and be manly. Don't let people make you feel bad about what you like”

She felt like she should have added something, but while she tried to think about something else to say he answered.

“Yeah, I know!!! I never listen!!!! They're stupid!!!!”

“I'm glad :)” she replied. She didn't believe him completely when he said he didn't listen, things like that could get easily under a person's skin, but at least he seemed to be okay.

She went back to her work, considering the conversation over.

Until a “beep” sounded again.

“Thanks,” the message said. No exclamation marks or weird emoticons. Just a word.

She simply sent a winky face. No need to say anything else. When she finally returned to her work she couldn't stop smiling.

 

Another comment was posted. The fifth in an hour, talking about how beautiful the jewellery from the latest review was, and asking where they could buy it. Magnus was definitely going to be over the moon.

Beep.

Wow, look who decided to appear.

“Manon!!!!! I have a idea for new jewellery! Do you want to hear? I made drawings :D”

She sincerely hoped getting new fashion ideas from Magnus every week was going to be a permanent thing in her life. And she especially hoped they would never stop being friends, even if sometimes they still had trouble understanding each other.

“Sure!! Show me!!”


End file.
